Bez Względu Na Wszystko
by NyaSmith
Summary: Cole spędza kolejną, samotną noc. BruiseShipping ColexJay


Cześć kochani! Jest dosyć późno, ale miałam bardzo silną potrzebę napisania czegoś krótkiego. Więc, jest. Mój pierwszy FF, skupiający się na Cole'u i Jay'u. Oczywiście na samym początku, zaznaczam, że jest to opowiadanie z serii boy/boy, więc jeśli masz coś przeciwko temu, radzę opuścić stronę w tej chwili. Resztę serdecznie zapraszam do czytania ;)

 _Bez wzgl_ _ę_ _du na wszystko_

Jay przekręcał się z boku na bok. Obudził się kilkanaście dobrych minut temu i od tamtej pory nie mógł zmrużyć oka. Wzrokiem przeczesywał pokój, w poszukiwaniu zielono-białej poświaty, otaczającej czarnowłosego ninja ziemi. W ciemnościach nie trudno było ją dostrzec, co tylko upewniało go w tym, że jego partnera nie było w pomieszczeniu.

Mistrz błyskawic bezszelestnie zsunął się z piętrowego łóżka, uważając na to, aby nie zbudzić nikogo z pozostałych członków drużyny. Gdy już stał na podłodze, ostrożnie skierował się w stronę drzwi i zniknął w korytarzu.

Wspierając się ściany, młody mężczyzna po omacku przeszedł kilka metrów. Dopiero wtedy ujrzał światło księżyca, wydobywające się zza niezasłoniętego okna. Gdy podszedł nieco bliżej, udało mu się dostrzec znajomą sylwetkę Cole'a.

Jay zmarszczył brwi. Cierpiał z powodu zachowania swojego chłopaka. Ninja ziemi starał się być twardy i nie okazywać zbyt wielu emocji przy przyjaciołach, jednak wiedział, że chłopak nie otrząsnął się jeszcze całkowicie po utracie ciała, a cały ból i żal ukrywał głęboko w sobie.

Brunet otworzył drzwi balkonowe i powoli zbliżył się w kierunku Cole'a. Bez słowa usiadł obok niego, wpatrującego się w Księżyc w pełni, który wyglądał wyjątkowo efektownie tej nocy. Cole gwałtownie przygryzł usta, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na wtargnięcie znajomego intruza.

\- Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę – powiedział piegowaty młodzieniec, wpatrując się złocistą tarczę Księżyca.

Jego ręka delikatnie musnęła dłoń szatyna. Wzajemny dotyk był dla nich nie lada wyznaniem, jednak z każdym dniem, para radziła sobie coraz lepiej.

Cole cicho westchnął, ukrywając zdesperowany grymas, malujący się na jego twarzy. Jay przysunął się nieco bliżej, aby móc przyjrzeć się duchowi.

\- To bez sensu... - wymamrotał Cole, opierając brodę na kolanach.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Jay, pocieszająco pocierając ramię partnera.

Czarny ninja otworzył usta, nie do końca wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć. Nie chciał zranić Jay'a, ale z drugiej strony nie miał zamiaru go okłamywać.

\- Nasz związek... – odparł po chwili, zbierając się na odwagę, aby spojrzeć w niebieskie tęczówki zdezorientowanego i poważnie zmartwionego ninja.

\- Jak to nie ma sensu? - zbulwersował się młodszy wojownik. - To co do ciebie czuje, jest bez sensu? – powiedział, z wyraźnie słyszalnymi wyrzutami w głosie.

Cole tylko przecząco pokręcił głową. Tego najbardziej się obawiał. Jego reakcji. Bardzo kochał Jay'a i nie wyobrażał sobie stworzenia związku z jakąkolwiek inną osobą, jednak nie mógł znieść myśli, że na dłuższą metę unieszczęśliwiłby tylko swojego partnera. Jako duch, teoretycznie był martwy, nie mógł mu nic zaoferować. Nie miał ciała. Był inny, wyróżniał się spośród tłumu. Najgorsze, że w negatywny sposób.

\- To nie tak... - szepnął, po chwili milczenia, odwracając wzrok w kierunku niebieskookiego. - Jestem duchem... - dodał, puszczając jego dłoń. W oczach niebieskiego ninja pojawiły się niewielkie iskierki, które wkrótce przerodziły się w pojedyncze łzy.

\- I co z tego? - mruknął, ocierając je, tak aby Cole nie mógł ich zauważyć. Na próżno. Duch nie móc znieść widoku płaczącego bruneta, przytulił go mocno.

\- Jak mam być szczęśliwy bez ciebie? - wydukał, ukrywając twarz w umięśnionej klatce piersiowej Cole'a. Pomimo tego, że nie był on już fizyczną istotą, Jay nadal uważał go za bardzo atrakcyjnego.

\- Nie chcę cię ograniczać – przyznał czarnowłosy. Z jednej strony czuł radość, że miał przy sobie kogoś tak wspaniałego, jak Jay, ale z drugiej, zżerało go poczucie winy. Czy był dobrym chłopakiem?

Jay uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc jak spojrzenie mężczyzny staje się niewyraźne i odpływa gdzieś w niewiadomym kierunku.

\- Za dużo myślisz – odparł, ostrożnie muskając kciukiem blady policzek Cole'a.

Nie minęła chwila, a ich usta złączyły się w płomiennym pocałunku, wzajemnie walcząc o dominację. Jak zwykle, inicjatywę przejął Cole, pozwalając Jay'owi opaść w jego ramiona. Dwójka bez skrępowania cieszyła się z wzajemnej obecności, nie zwracając uwagi na parę ciekawskich oczu, wyglądających zza przezroczystych drzwi.

Nya zdawała sobie sprawę, że tą dwójkę łączyło coś zupełnie innego, niż niewinna przyjaźń. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie, przypatrując się na nic nie podejrzewającą parę kochanków. Nie chcąc im przeszkadzać, obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w kierunku łazienki, która była jej pierwotnym celem. Rano będzie miała o czym rozmawiać z Jay'em.


End file.
